Swage lock fasteners are used to secure a plurality of work pieces to one another. Typically, swage lock fasteners include a pin member having lock grooves and a lock bolt collar adapted to be swaged into the lock grooves of the pin member by a fastener installation tool. It is desired that a swage lock fastener include a fit-up capability in order to pre-assemble it on a work piece and adjust it as required.